More Than My Friend
by jasper-jinx
Summary: Amethyst notices that she has been feeling weird around Steven ever since he was 'Tiger Millionaire.' How will Steven react? How will Garnet and Pearl react? Cute little one-shot dedicated to lunar silver. Rated K for slightly intense kissing scene.


***I'm back with my StevenxAmethyst one-shot!**

**This little one-shot is dedicated to**

**lunar silver!  
**

**Oh, and due to recent **

**reviews, if you don't want your childhood ruined**

**then don't read my fics!**

* * *

Steven was out with Connie, Garnet and Pearl were on a "mission". Amethyst knew that after their mission, that they would go on a special date, and wouldn't come back 'til the next day. The details weren't really necessary and she didn't really like to think about _that! _(Sigh) "Finally some alone time!" She had been feeling slightly weird around Steven, ever since he was 'Tiger Millionaire'. "I can't have feelings for a kid! I'm like thousands of years old! He's what? 13?!" (even though in human years, she was only 15.) Amethyst paced the floor of her room, well, what she could see of it! "Perhaps, it's just I've always felt this way, and I'm just over-thinking it! Yea, I'm just over-thinking it"

No, that couldn't possibly be it! She walked around until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hey, Amethyst!"

"Hey, Steven!" She smiled as she saw the young boy. He always made her smile. "Where's Connie?" Steven looked down, his face went from happy to sad, "She's...well, dating some other guy..." He let out a heavy sigh. "Oh...well, it's okay bud!" Amethyst felt sorry for the boy. He had really liked the nerdy girl. "Hey! Steven, let's go get some fry bits!" His face lit up, "Yea!" And they left.

* * *

As they were walking to the fry shop, Amethyst noticed that Steven was looking cuter than usual. 'Has he always looked so cute?' Amethyst smiled and continued to stare until Steven caught her. He gave her a confused looked, she just blushed and laughed, causing him to laugh along.

When they got to the fry shop, it was just closing. "Give me the bits!" Steven ran up to the counter and saw his best friend PeeDee. "PeeDee, give me the bits!" PeeDee sighed, and said okay. He grabbed a container and gave Steven his bits.

Steven and Amethyst left, and decided to sit on the beach. When they sat down, Steven asked a weird question, "Amethyst, why do Garnet and Pearl try to hide their relationship?"

"Well...I don't know. Wait, how'd you figure out? I didn't know 'til Pearl told me."

"I could tell. I knew Pearl had a crush on Garnet, so after they got together, they both started acting weird around each other. Plus, the other day, when I was leaving to visit dad, I saw Garnet kiss Pearl."

"Well then." Amethyst couldn't believe that she never caught on to these things. She shook her head, "Man, your good at catching on to these things!" She pulled him into a head lock and ruffled his hair. When she let go, his poofy hair "bounced" back into place. "Amethyst, um...I-" He couldn't seem to put his words together, this made Amethyst confused, even though he sometimes didn't make sense, he never stuttered. "Steven, is there something wrong?"

"I-I just, I don't feel sad that Connie's dating someone else...I guess...I like someone else too..." He looked up at Amethyst, and slyly smiled. Amethyst raised an eyebrow, "Who?" His smile grew, "You." Amethyst blushed a deep purple. "U-um, S-Steven, I-I well..." He silenced her with kiss. Her blush deepened, "U-uh." Thoughts rushed through her head-'This is wrong!' 'Did he just kiss me!'-Steven was now blushing too, "Um, Amethyst?" She turned to the younger gem, "Yea?"

"D-does this m-mean we're t-together?" She thought about this a minute, 'How are we gonna explain this to Garnet and Pearl?'

"I g-guess. But, we have to clean your room and mine. We have to make sure that Garnet and Pearl are in a good mood before we tell them, okay?" He nodded and stood up, "C'mon, they'll be here tomorrow morning, so let's get to work!" He smiled his bright smile again as he pulled Amethyst off the sand. When she was up, Steven pulled her into his arms in a gentle hug. "Let's go then!" They broke and left for home.

* * *

**Next day...**

As Pearl and Garnet were warping home, Garnet pulled Pearl into a kiss. When they broke, Pearl blushed. "Garnet, I-I think we need to tell Steven about our relationship." Garnet smiled her rare smile and nodded her head, "I agree." She pulled the pale gem into another kiss. When they reached the house, Pearl re-composed herself and went to look for Steven. She took notice that Steven's usually messy room, was now organized. 'Hmm, something here seems very suspicious.' She went into Amethyst room and saw that it was a little bit more oraganized than the normal. As she searched through Amethyst's part of the temple she saw that the purple gem and Steven were playing video games. 'Typical.' Thought Pearl, "Okay, what are you two up too?"

"Pearl!" Steven jumped up and hugged Pearl. Pearl smiled, "Steven, I need to talk to you." Steven shrugged, "Okay, but Amethyst needs to come too. We have something to tell you and Garnet." At first Pearl was confused but agreed anyways. When they got to the living room, Garnet was already there. she smiled and pulled Pearl into a hug, Pearl smiled and turned around, Garnet was still holding her, "Steven, me and Garnet are together." Steven didn't say anything about him already knowing, "Cool! Okay, well...Me and Amethyst are...well...together too!" He saw the shocked look on their faces.

Pearl was about to freak out, but Garnet stepped in, "Okay, we will accept that. But, do understand, if you don't work out, your friendship may never be the same." Steven smiled, "You got it, dudes!"

**END**

* * *

***I know it's short, but I kinda wanted something sweet  
**

**and short. I don't really ship these two all that much**

**and Steven's like 13/14 yrs old and Amethyst**

**is like thousands so...Anyways, it's done! Hope**

**you guys liked it, leave comments! My New Feelings**

**sequel-first chapter-should be up soon! BYE!***


End file.
